


When my Orpheus sings

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades and Persephone make an unusual couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When my Orpheus sings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/gifts).



In the Underworld the queen surveys her citizens, all shadowy silent creatures.  
Persephone cuts her hand and a drop of precious blood spills onto Orpheus.  
“Sing my Orpheus,” she says.  
He sings to her and his bride Eurydice smiles.  
The shadows of the Underworld serve their queen.  
“My lord,” says Persephone as Hades comes to her side.  
“My queen,” he says and kisses her lips tenderly.  
“My Orpheus gave me a lovely song. Much like the songbirds on earth.”  
“Is it that time, my love?”  
“It’s almost spring,” says Persephone. “I must leave your side and go to my mother.”  
“I know. I shall miss your company as ever.”  
“I will miss you as well. Perhaps you can hear Orpheus sing and think of me.”  
“I will do so. I shall think of how we first met.”  
“During the revels,” says Persephone.  
The myth is that he took her here against her will. That is not true. Persephone chose to go, because she had fallen in love.  
She has the best of worlds, the love of her husband and dominion over the dead, and her mother’s love and the sunlight of fair Greece.  
Hades seeks her counsel based on her travels on earth, and she gives him her insight.  
She is his eyes and ears above ground.  
Orpheus song is a beautiful one, and one full of longing.  
Hades knows each word.  
His love for his queen grows during her absence.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Orpheus" by David Sylvian. Slightly inspired by this verse of the song:  
> "Sleepers sleep as we row the boat  
> Just you the weather and I gave up hope  
> But all of the hurdles that fell in our laps  
> Were fuel for the fire and straw for our backs  
> Still the voices have stories to tell  
> Of the power struggles in heaven and hell  
> But we feel secure against such mighty dreams  
> As Orpheus sings of the promise tomorrow may bring"


End file.
